Una leyenda que no será desgastada por el tiempo…
by Zilia K
Summary: Existen muchos finales para un mismo relato, pero ningún final podría ser capaz de terminar con una historia, porque el tiempo no se detiene y porque la vida es cíclica, lo que una vez termina vuelve a dar comienzo. Final alternativo Ganondorf Regresa


**Estoy subiendo de nuevo esto sólo porque arreglé las faltas de ortografía (ojala la mayoría), los problemas de redacción y… las cosas que modifico FF un tiempo atrás :P.**

**Si alguien ve este mensaje le pido que antes de cerrar esta ventana baje hasta el final y lea los comentarios que deje al final :), ¡Un beso y un abrazo para todos! (Un beso amigo XD por supuesto… no se imaginen cosas rara :S… XD!)**

Antes de comenzar este fic, quiero decirles que el comienzo es una pequeña introducción con partes del capítulo 38, para retomar un poco la historia… pero ni se crean que lo que sigue es igual, de hecho la idea es la misma pero he modificado y reescrito todo XD! me he dado la libertad de agregar y quitar partes, incluyéndole, por supuesto, un desenlace diferente, si no esto del final alternativo no tendría gracia xD!… y antes que lo olvide n.n pido disculpas por el título, no se me ocurrió nada mejor -.-U!

**.-.-. EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF .-.-.**

**.-. Final Alternativo .-. **

La lucha había sido feroz y el desenlace funesto.

El viento sopló con gran fuerza, y la fresca brisa se coló por el agujero de la pared, el mismo que había sido producto del combate que Ganon, la monstruosa bestia oscura y su contraparte Link, un joven granjero que estaba destinado ha convertirse en un héroe.

Allí se había llevado a cabo una verdadera guerra… la batalla para salvar el reino de Hyrule de las garras del mal.

Pero ahora en el cuarto sólo se encontraban la mujer Sheikah y una misteriosa criatura de las sombras, proveniente de otra dimensión. ¿Qué había sucedido con Ganondorf, la princesa Zelda y Link?

– ¡Zelda, Link! –Los llamó la sheikah con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que sabía que sus intentos eran inútiles, había sido testigo de cómo los jóvenes desaparecían junto en frente de sus ojos.

– Es inútil, se han ido –murmuró Midna, bajando su mirada, abatida.

El príncipe de las sombras fue consumido por el fuego de su ambición, pero no se iría sólo, de ninguna forma perdonaría a quien había intentado desafiarlo, su maldición se cerniría sobre el joven que había osado retarlo. Pero justo antes de que la energía oscura de Ganondorf alcanzara su cuerpo, Zelda se había reunido con él… y juntos fueron envueltos por ese maligno poder… desapareciendo…

Con la muerte de Ganondorf, Hyrule, comenzaba a despertar, sin saber que durante la batalla algo se había perdido, dos jóvenes habían sacrificado su vida por el futuro del reino…

**.-.-.-. Una leyenda que no será desgastada por el tiempo .-.-.-.**

Los innumerables monstruos contra los que luchaban se detuvieron de golpe sólo para que segundos más tarde y ante la ya confundida mirada de los jóvenes, las criaturas desaparecieran. Sus cuerpos habían sido transformados en roca y seguidamente empezaron a desintegrarse.

– ¿Tú hiciste eso? –Preguntó él con voz agitada a causa de la larga pelea, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la joven que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

A pesar de que acaba de ver como todas las criaturas caían, no bajo la guardia, pero si dejo que la punta de su espada reposara en el suelo.

– No tengo el poder para hacer algo como esto –le respondió ella, quien ahora se acercaba al joven, también confundida y cansada.

– Que importa –se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que guardaba su espada, no sin antes hacer una breve demostración de su gran habilidad en el manejo del arma– de todas formas es una verdadera lastima –agregó fingiendo tristeza– recién estaba empezando a calentar –comentó con un aire de superioridad.

Apoyó su espalda sobre la pared más cercana, cruzándose de brazos arrogante e indiferente, observando como la joven se acercaba.

– No me digas –le dijo ella mirándolo de manera desconfiada, arqueando levemente una ceja.

– ¿Acaso creíste que el gran Dark Link sería siquiera tocado por esas basuras? –Le preguntó agitando su cabeza hacia un lado, moviendo el flequillo de oscuro cabello que caía desordenado sobre su frente– nadie puede vencerme... preciosa.

Obviamente Dark Link no perdería una gran oportunidad como esta para hacer sobresalir lo "superior" de su ser y de paso coquetear con su oscura acompañante, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por la completa y absoluta indiferencia de la chica.

– Lo que tú digas –la joven le dio la espalda sin darle importancia, en realidad no estaba interesada en lo que él dejara o no de hacer.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme? –Le cuestionó furioso por la actitud de ella, pero esta pareció no escucharlo– ¡Te ordenó que me escuches! –Exclamó separándose de la pared fastidiado, acercándose rápidamente hasta la joven de cabellos blanquecinos.

– Pero que sorpresa –le comentó con una sarcástica sonrisa adornando su rostro– pensé que ya no podrías moverte –agregó en tono mordaz y burlesco, mirándolo de reojo.

– ¡Eso crees ¿no? –La cuestionó en un tono prepotente, sujetándola bruscamente de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo de frente– Para tú información ¡Estoy perfectamente!

– ¿Estas seguro de ello? –Le preguntó desafiante, esta vez enfrentando su mirada con sus penetrantes ojos escarlatas.

Dark Link se quedo completamente mudo, los agudos e inexpresivos ojos escarlata de la joven causaban ese efecto en él. Odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma, siempre terminaba descolocándolo, confundiéndolo y debilitándolo, pero por supuesto, eso, ella nunca lo sabría.

– Si yo fuera tú –continúo ella al notar que el joven parecía no reaccionar, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de él– Tendría más cuidado de no ser herido por una de esas "basuras" de las que me hablabas –le dijo en forma de burla, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "basuras".

– ¡Ya te…! –No pudo continuar, la chica había interrumpido sus palabras uniendo repentinamente sus labios a los de él en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Era lógico y predecible que él no opondría ningún tipo de resistencia, ni tampoco dudaría en corresponder la imprevista acción de ella. La chica seguía besándolo al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de él, deteniéndose al costado derecho de su estómago, lugar en el que no dudo en aferrarse con fuerza. Dark Link inmediatamente se separó de la joven, llevando una de sus manos hacía el sitió en donde ella había encontrado la herida.

– _Demonios _–maldijo en su mente observando la sonrisa burlona y triunfante de su compañera.

Ni siquiera él se había percatado de la existencia de esa herida, que seguramente había sido causada por uno de los peligrosos mazos de los monstruos con los que habían estado combatiendo, lo extraño de todo era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ella lo había descubierto.

– ¿Me decías algo? –Le preguntó lamiendo sus propios labios.

– Cuando descubra tú truco juro que me las pagaras –le advirtió tratando de ocultar el casi imperceptible rubor de sus mejillas.

No sólo estaba avergonzado, si no que además se sentía como un idiota, sin darse cuenta había caído en el juego de una peligrosa y hábil manipuladora, una mujer que sabía barajar muy bien sus cartas y que no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar despiadadamente con quien considerara su enemigo.

Dark Zelda era un verdadero misterio para él, nunca había sido capaz de descifrar su inexpresiva mirada, ella tenía un absoluto control de sus emociones aunque no así de sus acciones, que siempre terminaban siendo impredecibles e inesperadas. Esa joven era una mujer indomable, pero eran todas aquellas características sumadas a la peculiar e inusual belleza que poseía lo que le habían atraído y seguían haciéndolo.

– Como quieras –concretó ella encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle gran importancia a la anterior amenaza de Dark Link.

Seguía observándola como embobado, pero al darse cuenta de ello agitó rápidamente su cabeza y recuperó la compostura sólo para volver a tomar la palabra e intentar recuperar el control de la situación.

– Además… una simple e insignificante herida no va ha detenerme –ya había recuperado la característica personalidad dominante y prepotente que lo identificaba– vamos y acabemos de una vez por todas con ese mal nacido de Ganondorf… ¿no fue por eso que llegamos a este lugar?

– Si ese es el caso ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –le respondió para luego suspirar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La interrogó sin dejar de observarla.

– Ganondorf ha desaparecido –su respuesta fue inmediata y concisa.

– ¿Esta muerto?

– Tal vez… tal vez no, pero… de lo que si estoy segura es que su esencia se ha desvanecido por completo y no sólo eso…

La joven guardó silencio al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en algún lugar indeterminado en el cuarto. Dark Link, también se mantuvo en silencio en la espera de que ella se decidiera a continuar, pero no paso más de un minuto antes de que perdiera la paciencia, inmediatamente volvió a acercarse y posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven le preguntó:

– ¿Qué pasa?

Dark Zelda dirigió su mirada hacía el chico y él por primera vez fue testigo de algo que nunca creyó posible, en los ojos escarlata de la muchacha era claramente reflejada la confusión.

– Link y la princesa –comenzó susurrándole, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto.

– ¿Qué hay con ellos? –Para que algo alterara de esa forma a la joven debía tratarse de una cosa verdaderamente importante y era por ello que se mantenía expectante.

– Las energías de ambos se han desvanecido –completo aún perturbada por el descubrimiento.

– ¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo articular ante la sorpresa que le produjo aquella noticia.

– Ellos se han ido Dark Link.

– Eso… eso no puede ser posible… no puede –se separó de la joven retrocediendo lentamente, su rostro denotaba claramente lo perturbado que se encontraba por la noticia – no puede –volvió a susurrar.

La chica lo observó por un momento, por primera vez no sabía que decir ni que hacer, sólo tenía claro que él se encontraba tan confundida como ella. Dark Link cayó de rodillas al suelo aún con su vista perdida, su mente parecía un verdadero huracán.

– ¿Estás bien? –Se aventuró a preguntar hincándose junto a él.

– ¡MALDICIÓN! –Gritó golpeando con su puño el suelo– ¡No lo aceptaré!... ¡Nunca lo haré!

– ¿Dark Link? –La actitud del joven le inquietaba, él no se comportaba de esa manera.

– ¡Maldito Link!, **¡Era yo quien debía acabar con tú miserable vida!** –Volvió a exclamar sintiendo como algo húmedo recorría sus mejilla– _¿Qué es esto? –_Se preguntó confundido tocando su rostro con una de sus manos– _¿Lágrimas?_

¿Por qué estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué no podía aceptar la muerte de un individuo a quién él mismo había intentado acabar en más de una ocasión… ¿Por qué de pronto sentía un gran vacío en su pecho? Eran tantas las interrogantes que se pasaban por su mente y para ninguna conseguía encontrar respuesta, se sentía confundido y perdido.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntarle al mismo tiempo que con una de sus propias manos limpiaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en el rostro del joven.

Dark Link sujetó la muñeca de ella y la miró, sus ojos se veían más sombríos que nunca y fue entonces, ante la sorpresa de ella, cuando una sonrisa macabra se dibujo sobre sus labios.

– Nunca he estado mejor –le respondió sin vacilar– quiero que me acompañes a visitar el lecho de muerte de mi "querido amigo" –le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

– Sabes que te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas.

Él no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, y con el mismo sepulcral silencio se levantó y comenzó a avanzar, ahora en su mente sólo se maquinaba un sólo pensamiento.

– _No lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos…_

* * *

Al recobrar la conciencia inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó alarmada, su pelo estaba completamente mojado al igual que sus ropas, todo a causa del líquido esparcido sobre el suelo, pero en ese momento no le tomó gran importancia a este hecho, estaba mucho más preocupada por encontrarlo a él, el Hylian que había luchado valientemente contra Ganondorf.

– Link –susurró buscando con la mirada al joven que había abrazado hace tan sólo unos segundos o por lo menos eso era lo que creía– ¿Qué lugar es este? –Se preguntó al observar las sombras que la rodeaban.

Estaba completamente sola en medio de… la nada… así era, el lugar en donde se encontraba era un enorme vacío oscuro, el suelo estaba cubierto por lo menos con un centímetro de algún líquido, que de ninguna manera podría asegurarse a ciencia cierta que se trataba de agua.

– Todo esta muy oscuro… pero aun así… puedo verme –se dijo observando sus propias manos.

Su piel parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad, era como si un tenue resplandor dorado cubriera su cuerpo y su ya bastante maltratada vestimenta.

– La Trifuerza –su vista se posó sobre la notoria marca en el dorso de su mano derecha– debí suponerlo –sus labios se arquearon levemente, formando una sonrisa casi imperceptible –nuevamente este pequeño fragmento me ha salvado la vida…

Parpadeó un par de veces aun tratando, inútilmente, de distinguir algo en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella.

– No conseguiré nada aquí sentada –con gran determinación se levantó.

Enseguida se vio obligada a inclinarse sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, un fuerte y punzante dolor en su sien repentinamente la había detenido y de la misma repentina manera en la que había aparecido se esfumó.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Se preguntó aún algo resentida y un tanto asustada– Debo encontrar a Link tan rápido como me sea posible, algo en este lugar es muy extraño.

La chica podía sentir la pesada y densa atmósfera que la rodeaba, pero ni el frío, ni calor eran detectables, las sensaciones se perdían en medio de las sombras. Comenzó a avanzar, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos en medio de la interminable capa de agua, era como si estuviera pisando un charco tras otro.

– ¡LINK! –gritó con fuerza, llamando al joven guerrero.

El eco de su voz resonó claramente en medio de la oscuridad, pero esa fue la única respuesta que recibió.

– ¡LINK! –volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, sin dejar de avanzar.

Era extraño, pero a cada paso que daba sentía su cuerpo más y más pesado, como si el peso de sus húmedas ropas aumentara gradualmente.

– _No me detendré hasta encontrarlo _–su mirada estaba fija en el vació, pero aun así parecía sumamente determinada, tenía esperanzas en encontrarlo.

Siguió caminando hasta que un inquietante pensamiento no le permitió continuar.

– Nunca lo encontraré –murmuró casi como en trance, comenzando a desesperarse– _¿Qué estoy diciendo?... sólo debo continuar, no debo perder las esperanzas._

_Te perderás…_

– No… eso no es cierto –le respondió a aquella voz que hacia eco en su mente.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué te has detenido?_

–Déjame en paz…

Miró a su izquierda luego a su derecha y nuevamente hacia el frente… nada… aún estaba sola. Decidida a ignorar las voces siguió caminando, pero esta vez la seguridad que antes la había acompañado comenzaba a desvanecerse, siendo reemplazada por un misterioso temor.

– _Sólo espero que Link este bien _–pensó al mismo tiempo que la voz volvía a cuestionarla.

_¿Y si está muerto?_

– Sé que esta vivo, confió en ello…

_Entonces… ¿Por qué te preocupas?_

No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nuevamente se detuvo… no lograba comprender como, pero a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más atrapada, más sola, más asustada…

– ¿Por qué no te callas?

_Porque tú no deseas que lo haga…_

– Eso no es cierto

_Claro que lo es… yo sólo soy un eco de tus más profundos pensamientos… de tus más reservados temores…_

– No deseo escucharte

_No lo hagas_

– Eso intento

_¿Por qué me respondes?_

Era inútil, no había forma de callar a esa maldita voz que no la dejaba en paz.

– Debo seguir buscando –se disponía a continuar cuando…

_¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

Se paralizó. No sabía como responder, de pronto todo se había ido.

_¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

La voz volvía a repetir.

– _¿Qué es lo que busco? –_Se preguntó ella misma mirando la palma de sus manos en busca de una respuesta que parecía no existir– no lo se –susurró después de unos segundos.

_¿Lo olvidaste?_

– No… yo –guardo silencio– ¿En donde estoy? –Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_Te dije que te perderías… no… espera… desde que abriste los ojos ya lo estabas…_

Por muy irónico que pareciera lo que la voz le decía era cierto, aunque el tono mordaz y sarcástico en el que se expresaba era notablemente molesto y hacia que cada palabra tomara más fuerza mientras que su alma era cargada por el temor, la desolación y… el olvido.

– Por favor… cállate -esta vez le rogó, sentándose sobre el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

Estaba harta, no sólo de escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos, sino… de vivir… vivir por algo que no existía, que no podía recordar.

– _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ –Su mirada ya no poseía expresión alguna, el miedo había sido reemplazado por la indiferencia, ya no le importaba nada– deseo… deseo desaparecer –una voz monótona y casi inaudible era la que se escapa de sus labios.

El tiempo corrió lentamente, no sabía cuanto ya había transcurrido cuando desde la lejanía el eco de unos pasos llamó su atención, sacándola de ese trance en el que se había visto inmersa.

– Alguien se acerca –susurró sin moverse siquiera.

A medida que ese "alguien" se acercaba, sus pasos se escuchaban con más claridad, hasta que pudo sentirlo justo delante de ella, en donde se detuvo.

– Señorita –comenzó hablando de forma lenta y pausada.

– _Esa voz…_

Era extraño, pero de pronto sintió como si algo en la voz del joven se le hiciera extrañamente familiar, pero… era imposible.

– ¿Puedo hacerle…? –Continúo él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por chica.

– ¿Quién es usted? –Había levantado su mirada, para dirigirla hacia el muchacho que estaba parado frente a ella– _Este joven _–pensó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de su mirada.

Al verlo, comprobó que algo en el rostro de ese completo "desconocido" llamaba su atención y por raro que pareciera, debía reconocer que a pesar de su aspecto maltrecho era increíblemente apuesto, el cabello rubio y desarreglado que caía sobre su frente sumado a la encantadora mirada de esos dos hermosos y profundos ojos azules le daban a su semblante un atractivo difícil de ser ignorado.

– Mi nombre es Link… y creo estar perdido –le respondió hincándose, para poder admirar con más claridad las armónicas facciones del rostro de la joven.

Ella poseía brillantes y claros ojos, como dos aguamarinas, una piel suave, tersa y muy clara, y era esa palidez de su rostro la que hacía perfecto contraste con sus labios teñidos de un rosa carmín opaco, tan deseables… tan… tentadores…

– _Maldición… en que estupideces estoy pensando _–se regañó mentalmente apartando las extrañas ideas que se pasaban por su mente.

– Lamento no poder ayudarle, pero yo… también estoy perdida –le respondió sonriéndole de manera melancólica.

No sabía el porque, pero al ver esa mirada, triste y desolada de parte de ella, sintió que algo en su interior se destrozaba… deseaba encontrar alguna forma para ayudarla, pero no sabía como… de hecho, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de aquella hermosa joven.

– En ese caso… tenemos algo en común –le dijo esbozando una sonrisa– ¿Puedo? –Le preguntó apuntando el suelo.

Zelda tardo unos segundos en responder, no podía comprender que extraña casualidad había hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran, ese muchacho tenía algo que le era muy familiar.

– Por supuesto –dijo finalmente desviando su mirada.

Link se acercó más y se sentó junto a ella, pero en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo y una buena forma de averiguarlo era interpretar cada uno de sus movimientos.

– No quiero parecerle imprudente pero –acercó una de sus manos al rostro de la joven y sosteniéndola suavemente del mentón la obligó a enfrentar su mirada– me gustaría mucho conocer su nombre.

La joven se sonrojó no sólo por las acciones del chico, sino más bien porque ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Fue entonces cuando Link cayó en cuenta que se había dejado llevar por un impulso y gracias a ello ahora se encontraban a una distancia nada prudente.

– Lo siento –se separó rápidamente de ella, también notablemente sonrojado.

– No es necesario disculparse –le dijo de manera tranquilizadora– yo soy la que debería hacerlo, debí presentarme hace mucho –continuó algo apenada juntando sus manos sobre su regazo– mi nombre –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– mi nombre es Zelda.

– Es… un lindo nombre –le comentó sonriendo– _Zelda _–repitió mentalmente– _¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?_

La chica notó la mirada ensimismada del joven y con algo de inseguridad de aventuro a preguntar.

– ¿Disculpe joven? –le llamó.

– ¿Eh? –El chico volvió rápidamente a la realidad– Link.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó sin entender.

– Para usted soy sólo Link –le explicó.

– Llámame Zelda –agregó ella– dime ¿En que pensabas?

– Tal vez te suene extraño, pero…siento como si este no fuera nuestro primer encuentro.

Zelda dirigió su mirada hacía el joven, se encontraba notablemente sorprendida, nunca se espero que él tuviera el mismo extraño presentimiento que ella había sentido desde que lo vio.

– En realidad –acercó una de sus manos a la frente del joven, acomodando cuidadosamente sus cabellos– yo también tengo la misma sensación –completo apartando rápidamente su mano un tanto contrariada.

El acercamiento fue inevitable, los dos estaban como hechizados... Link recorrió con su vista nuevamente el rostro de la joven, deteniéndose en la peculiar joya que adornaba su frente, una difusa imagen interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero fue tan fugaz que en ese momento no consiguió interpretarla, ni darle ningún significado.

– ¿Esto… es una tiara? –Le interrogó acercando lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de ella, rozando con sus dedos la gema azulada incrustada al centro de la tiara.

Esa pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, pero ella no respondió, los dedos del joven rozando suavemente su mejilla la paralizaron, extrañamente su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y su pulso se aceleró.

– _¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? –P_ensó notando que la corta distancia que antes los separaba ahora se había reducido sólo a escasos centímetros.

– _No se lo que estoy haciendo… pero… no puedo controlarme…_

– ¿Quién… quién eres? –Le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

– Quisiera saberlo –le respondió de la misma forma, entrecerrando sus ojos.

La punta de sus narices chocaron a causa del acercamiento, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos pretendía detenerse, sus cuerpos estaban siendo impulsados por un anhelo incomprensible, no podían recordarse, pero ese sentimiento que en un pasado los había unido seguía latente, tan fuerte e inquebrantable como siempre.

– A pesar que lo único que puedo recordar es mi nombre –continúo hablando él– estoy convencido que este no es nuestro primer encuentro.

– _Si eso es cierto, me gustaría recodar –_pensó sintiendo como los labios del chico rozaban sutilmente los suyos– Link –susurró su nombre, llamándolo con un tono casi suplicante.

A esas alturas ella ya había apoyado la palma de ambas manos sobre el torso del joven y el atraía más su rostro apoyando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica, mientras que la otra seguía acariciando su mejilla.

La mirada de Link se posó sobre los labios entreabiertos de ella, esos labios tan tentadores y apetecibles. Mordió su propio labio inferior en un vano intento de contener su deseo, ese impulso que lo incitaba a continuar y no detenerse, pero ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, no después de que ella pronunciara su nombre de esa forma.

– No… no puedo –finalmente consiguió apartarse de ella.

Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza increíble y su respiración entrecortada le dificultaba hablar.

– No te entiendo… ¿Por qué te detienes? –Le preguntó apoyando una de sus manos nuevamente sobre el rostro del chico, obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada.

– Porque… esto no es correcto –le respondió cuestionándose sus propias palabras.

– ¿Para ti…qué sería lo correcto? –Volvió a preguntarle esta vez de una forma más bien provocadora– ¿A qué le temes?

La chica volvía a acercarse, pudo sentir el momento en que el cuerpo de ella chocaba contra el suyo y era esa distancia casi nula entre sus cuerpos la que le nublaba la mente.

– Yo –tragó saliva nervioso.

– ¿No deseas besarme? –Esta vez la joven había sido muy directa– yo si deseo probar tus labios –le confeso, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los labios del joven, delineándolos lentamente– _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Debía alejarse de él ahora, apartar de su mente todo pensamiento, encontrar la forma de controlar sus movimientos que cada vez eran más atrevidos, más provocadores. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, el problema era que no conseguía cesar sus propias acciones ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?, ¿Qué era lo que ese joven tenía que lograba confundir su razón?

– Temo que al hacerlo ya no pueda detenerme –le dijo él cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al sentir la cálida respiración de ella sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella pudo percibirlo. De inmediato reaccionó y se apartó del joven muy avergonzaba, él tenía mucha razón, si lo besaba ahora no sabía que podría seguir después.

– Discúlpame… no sé que fue lo que me paso –se excusó girando su rostro para que él no pudiera notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

– No te preocupes –le dijo entre decepcionado y aliviado– ¿Qué te parece si buscamos una salida? –Le ofreció al tiempo que se levantaba– estando juntos será más fácil dejar de lado toda esta oscuridad ¿no lo crees? –Ahora una sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El encuentro con esa chica pudo ser sólo una casualidad del destino o tal vez estaban predestinados a verse, pero fuera como fuera el que ella hubiera aparecido en su camino, en medio de las impenetrables sombras que los seguían amenazante, le había dado nuevas fuerzas… y aunque hubiera perdido su pasado…ahora… no se encontraba solo.

– ¿En verdad crees que exista una salida? –Ella no parecía muy convencida, en realidad sentía un gran temor al seguir avanzando, de hecho… no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

– Pues… de ello no estoy muy seguro, pero –se hincó frente a ella antes de continuar– si no la hay yo me encargaré de crear una, no dejaré que una flor tan linda como tú se marchite en un lugar tan sombrío como este.

Zelda volvió a sonrojarse. El joven volvió a sonreír de manera espontánea y natural, parecía muy satisfecho del efecto que habían causado sus palabras en la jovencita y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le regalo un fugaz beso sobre la mejilla. Se había tratado de un beso afectuoso, cariñoso y tierno, no había tenido de por medio ningún otro tipo de intención.

– ¿Y eso… por qué? –Le preguntó ella más que sorprendida, llevando su mano derecha hasta la mejilla sobre la que Link había depositado el beso.

– Solo quería ver la expresión de tu rostro –le dijo riendo alegre.

– ¿Sabes? –Agregó, pero antes de darle tiempo para que agregara algo continuó hablando– Actúas como un niño chiquito –lo regañó ella, mirándolo entre divertida y enfadada.

– ¿Tú lo crees?

– Oh no… no lo creo –lo corrigió– estoy segura de ello –le dijo con aire de superioridad, sonriendo.

De pronto todo había cambiado, era cierto que esa misteriosa atracción que sentían uno por el otro no había desaparecido, pero ahora la actitud de ambos se había trasformado, de pronto lo que parecía estar a punto de salirse de control daba un rápido giro y ahora ambos actuaban con naturalidad, como si de pronto hubieran sido trasladados a su infancia.

Fue en ese momento cuando una misma escena se hizo presente en la mente de ambos… un lugar luminoso, cubierto por flores y plantas donde una brisa fresca y revitalizadora daba nueva vida… ese lugar era muy diferente al que ahora los rodeaba ¿De que se trataba?

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

– ¡Link espera! –Gritó la niña que corría por un largo sendero de piedra en medio de un jardín verdaderamente enorme y esplendido.

Pero el niño pareció no escucharla y continúo corriendo. De pronto un inoportuno cachorro se atravesó en el camino del pequeño rubio, que en un intento de esquivarlo tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Fue entonces cuando la chica lo alcanzó.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó preocupada hincándose junto a él, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

– Eso creo –le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro– sólo me rasmille un poco la palma de la mano.

– Déjame ver –ella se adelantó y sujeto su brazo– eso te pasa porque nunca te fijas por donde caminas –lo regañó.

Link iba a contradecirla, después de todo tenían la misma edad y ella no tenía porque decirle que hacer, pero no alcanzó a articular ninguna palabra, ya que antes de que él pudiera hacerlo ella había tomado un pañuelo que traía consigo y con el mimo ahora cubría la herida, acto seguido volvió a posar su mirada en el rostro del ahora confundido chico.

– Listo –le informó sonriente.

– Este… gracias Zel –continúo él, algo tartamudo y muy avergonzado.

La pequeña princesa se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso, el chico la siguió, aún con la mirada baja. Estuvo muy pensativo durante todo el trayecto hasta…

– Espera –la sujetó de una mano al tiempo que la jalaba hacía si.

Y antes de que ella pudiera alegar, reclamar, reprocharle o golpearlo le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla, luego la soltó y le sonrió alegre. Ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada e inconcientemente llevaba una de sus manos hacía su mejilla.

– Y eso… ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó notablemente sorprendida.

– Sólo quería ver la cara que me ponías –le respondió riendo divertido.

– ¿Sabes?... eres muy infantil –lo volvió a regañar cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar enfadada.

– Vamos Zel… no te pongas así, sólo fue una broma… además ¡El último que llega al castillo será un huevo podrido! –Gritó al mismo tiempo que volvía a alejarse corriendo.

– ¡Oye… eso es trampa, empezaste primero! –Alegó siguiendo al niño, que ya le llevaba más de tres metros de ventaja.

Los pequeños se alejaron y junto con ellos todas las imágenes se volvieron borrosas… difusas…

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

La luz había desaparecido, nuevamente se encontraban en medio de la nada. Ese fugaz recuerdo los había dejado pensativos, muy ensimismados. Ninguno comprendía el significado de esas imágenes pero ambos habían reconocido esas palabras, las palabras y el instante que acaban de repetir…

– _¿Qué fue todo eso? –S_e preguntó confundido, aun tratando de interpretar ese difuso recuerdo.

Zelda se encontraba tan o más confundida que el propio Link, pero fue este último el que reaccionó primero y volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Creo que será mejor que avancemos, no conseguiremos nada quedándonos en este sitio sin hacer nada– continuó levantándose nuevamente, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia la joven.

– Tienes razón –le dijo esta vez, aceptando la ayuda de él.

Link sujetó la mano derecha de ella y fue con ese primer contacto de sus palmas que los fragmentos de ambas Trifuerzas brillaron con más fuerza, destellos dorados enceguecieron por unos segundos a sus portadores confundiéndolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. La joven alarmada, intentó apartar su mano de la de él, pero Link no se lo permitió y susurrándole suavemente intento calmarla.

– Espera… no tengas miedo –la jaló suavemente para que ella quedara a su altura.

Zelda ya se encontraba de pie, por lo que él aprovechando la oportunidad, avanzó un paso, disminuyendo la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, y con la misma delicadeza con la que había actuado hasta ese momento, acercó la mano derecha de ella hasta su pecho, sin soltarla.

Una conocida calidez comenzó a extenderse desde sus manos, aún unidas, hacia sus cuerpos… ella comenzó a temblar, una a una iban apareciendo atormentadoras imágenes, momentos que no deseaba recordar, no quería hacerlo aunque el chico no parecía tener la intención de liberarla.

– _¿Por qué? –S_e preguntó mirando al joven, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el rostro apacible, parecía demasiado calmado, por lo visto él no estaba viendo lo mismo que ella.

– No puedo creerlo –le dijo suspirando aliviado, pasando el brazo que tenía libre por la cintura de ella, acercándola más –siempre estuviste delante de mi y yo… yo no era capaz de verte –volvió a susurrarle dulcemente.

Las palabras del joven la regresaron a la realidad, al fin todos los perturbadores recuerdos se desvanecieron y permanecieron ahí, sin ninguna conexión ni nexo que los ayudara a ordenarse, ahora sólo eran imágenes sin sentido, ni significado alguno.

– ¿Qué? –Lo interrogó separándose sólo un poco de él– ¿De qué me estas hablando?

– Zelda, soy yo… Link ¿no me reconoces? –Le preguntó angustiado, clavando sus profundos y azules ojos en los de ella.

La joven parecía cada vez más confundida, no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que él intentaba comunicarle, pero su mirada le decía por si sola lo preocupado que estaba, era casi como si él de pronto la hubiera reconocido, pero eso… eso no era posible ¿o si?

– Por favor… respóndeme –le pidió juntando su frente a la de ella, llevando nuevamente una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la joven– me estas asustando.

– No… yo –con un brusco movimiento consiguió separarse de él– yo soy la que se esta asustando con tú actitud –le dijo con notable temor en su mirada, retrocediendo lentamente.

Al observar sus acciones y la expresión de su rostro pudo comprenderlo, ella aún no tenía la menor idea de quien era él… ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Estaba seguro que ella también lo había sentido, en ese mismo instante cuando la palma de sus manos hicieron contacto y el poder de la Trifuerza volvía a activarse… ella también había recibido esa energía, esa fuerza y entonces… ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?

– Tranquila –le dijo avanzando de manera cautelosa– puedo explicártelo…

– No hace falta, porque tampoco deseo recordar –le dijo con seguridad.

– ¿Qué? –Se detuvo, incrédulo por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

– Me vas ha hablar de esas imágenes ¿no?, de esos macabros recuerdos que volvieron a mi mente cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto… ¿sabes?, si ese es mi pasado, prefiero no volver a recordar nunca lo que he perdido –su vista se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener– no sé que habrás visto, pero yo… yo fui testigo de una realidad perturbarte, un pasado muy doloroso, que prefiero enterrar para siempre –su voz parecía quebrase en cada palabra.

Ahora entendía porque ella no lo reconocía, a diferencia de él, a ella, la Trifuerza le había revelado la parte más oscura de su pasado, seguramente las imágenes que vio sólo fueron escenas en donde la muerte y destrucción reinaban. Zelda tenía miedo de recordar el dolor, era por eso que su mente se negaba a retroceder y recuperar lo perdido.

– Entiendo –dijo suspirando resignado y a la vez entristecido –prefieres vivir en este mundo de sombras e ilusiones que regresar a casa ¿no es así?… prefieres deshacerte del dolor y huir de la realidad… en verdad no soy capaz de imaginarme que fue lo que la Trifuerza te reveló en ese momento, pero de algo si estoy seguro, esa no eres tú… no eres la joven que yo conocía… la verdadera princesa de Hyrule no se dejaría atormentar por sus recuerdos…

– ¡Cállate! –Le gritó perturbada llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo humedecido.

– No sabes cuanto me duele verte así de confundida –él hablaba de manera pausada y completamente sincera– _tengo que encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla_.

– Vete y busca a esa princesa que se te ha perdido –ya no pudo contener más la lágrimas, que ahora se deslizaban libres y dolorosamente a través de sus mejillas– porque en mi no la encontraras… eh olvidado el propósito que me impulsaba a seguir con vida y ahora no me queda más que esperar mi final…

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –volvió a avanzar una vez más– por favor Zelda, recuerda quien eres en realidad, despierta de una vez… ¡¿O acaso dejarás que Ganondorf se salga con la suya? –Le preguntó finalmente alzando la voz.

– _Ganondorf _–repitió mentalmente, casi como en un trance –_ese nombre…_

Link se arrodilló frente a ella y sujetó con fuerza las dos manos de la joven, mirándola intensamente. La mirada de ella parecía como perdida y por alguna razón su cuerpo temblaba.

– No te dejaré sola, ni ahora ni nunca –le susurró junto a su oído, sólo momentos después de estrecharla entre sus brazos, queriendo protegerla.

– ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó sin oponer ninguna resistencia al contacto que tenía ahora con el rubio– ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

– Porque te amo… y ahora te necesito más que nunca… quiero que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos juntos, el motivo por el cual luchamos incansablemente… no quiero perderte, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Ella sollozaba en silencio apoyando su rostro en el hombro del joven, quien acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, tratando de calmarla. Era cierto que tenía miedo de recordar su pasado, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba hacerlo, por él, por ese extraño joven que se había hecho presente en medio de esa oscuridad y que ahora le otorgaba lo que más necesitaba… el valor. Quería comprender este extraño y a la vez maravilloso sentimiento que nacía en su pecho al estar junto a ese muchacho, al sentirse protegida entre sus brazos.

– Por favor –lentamente paso sus brazos por los costados del torso del joven, correspondiendo a su abrazo– ayúdame a apartar esta oscuridad… estas sombras que me impiden ver con claridad el sendero que debería seguir– le pidió aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de él.

Link sonrió enternecido al ver como ella se aferraba a él, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Con cuidado la separó sólo un poco al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos levantaba el rostro de la joven, obligándola a enfrentar su mirada.

– Eso quiero –le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella– pero… sólo tú puedes conseguirlo… ¿Aún tienes miedo? –Le preguntó juntando su frente con la de ella.

– Yo –desvió su mirada sólo por unos instantes, meditando con cuidado la respuesta que debía dar– no –respondió finalmente volviendo a enfrentar su mirada, esta vez decidida– no si tú estas conmigo.

– _No estoy seguro si esto pueda dar resultado, pero debo intentarlo…_ ¿Confías en mi? –Volvió a interrogarla.

– Siempre lo he hecho –le respondió inconscientemente, aunque a pesar de ello algo en su interior le decía que eso era cierto, por lo que no denegó sus palabras.

– Entonces, cierra tus ojos –le pidió al tiempo que sus manos bajaban lentamente a través de los brazos de ella– y busca en el fondo de tú corazón las respuestas a tus preguntas –ahora sujetaba con fuerza las manos de la joven entre las suyas, dejando que nuevamente la Trifuerza se encargara de apartar las sombras que seguían amenazantes– _solo tú puedes encontrar el camino_.

Zelda pudo sentir nuevamente la calidez que le era otorgada de la unión de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella, ahora no tenía temor, sus almas estaban conectadas en una, al igual que sus corazones y era esta unión la que le daba fuerzas. El joven también había cerrado sus ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida y tranquilizadora atmósfera que los rodeaba.

– Link –lo llamó entreabriendo sus ojos, observando el indudablemente apuesto rostro del chico. No podía negar que le atraía en gran medida, pero no sólo era una atracción física, sino algo mucho más profundo. Aunque de algo estaba muy segura, mientras no consiguiera recordar, le sería imposible comprender lo que sentía.

Él, dejándose llevar por sus propios sentimientos y anhelos, haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, busco ansioso los labios de ella, aún con los párpados cerrados. Zelda observó confundida como el joven se acercaba, hasta que finalmente sus rostros chocaron suavemente. Link comenzó a hacer un lento recorrido, besando la tersa piel de la chica, disfrutando de cada contacto. Ella inevitablemente se sonrojó y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero aun así no se resistió.

– _¿Qué… qué esta haciendo? –S_e preguntó entre confundida y avergonzada, a cada segundo que pasaba su corazón latía con más fuerza– Link –suspiró inconscientemente, al sentir como el besaba dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.

– No sabes cuanto te amo –le susurró justo antes de eliminar definitivamente la casi nula distancia que aún lo separaba de los labios de ella.

Zelda se paralizo al sentirlo, aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para poder reaccionar, pero el Hylian no se detuvo y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la nuca de ella, se encargó de profundizar el beso, aunque sus movimientos siguieron siendo lentos y pausados. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero a pesar de que a ella no parecía molesta por lo sucedido y hasta el momento no había hecho nada para alejarlo, tampoco parecía tener las intenciones de responder y fue esta la principal razón que lo impulso a detenerse.

– Lo siento –se disculpó separando sus rostros muy apenado– ¡_Maldición!, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Link?... ella no puede recordarte, no debería sorprenderte que no te corresponda… eres un tonto, ahora seguramente creerá que eres un aprovechado –_se regañó mentalmente por la gran debilidad que tenía para controlarse estando tan cerca de ella.

Mientras Link aún divagaba en sus pensamientos, la joven todavía impactada por lo ocurrido, llevó una de sus manos hasta sus propios labios, sonriendo sutilmente al recordar lo que acaba de suceder, la verdad es que la impresión había sido tal, que en el momento en que todo ocurría no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y era por ello que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

– _Quiero… quiero volver a sentirlo _–pensó algo apenada, pero muy decidida.

Su mirada se posó sobre él. Link seguía maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo que ni siquiera se percato de ello. La chica rio divertida a ver el rostro avergonzado del joven, quien sin darse cuenta hacia una mueca que evidentemente expresaba algo como "¡Eres un tonto!".

– _¿Qué? –L_a risa de ella lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento y al verla notó que ella aún sonreía tímidamente tapando su boca con una de sus manos– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Se aventuró a preguntar algo confundido, pero a la vez muy alegre de verla nuevamente sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando ella aprovechando la confusión y la atención que ahora él le prestaba y sin ninguna vacilación se acercó a él.

– ¿Zelda?

– ¿Te habían dicho lo tierno que te vez cuando te sonrojas? –Le preguntó ella acariciando suavemente la mejilla del joven con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que inclinaba levemente su cabeza, sólo para que nuevamente sus labios hicieran contacto, esta vez en un tímido beso.

Inevitablemente él se paralizó, nunca se espero algo como aquello, definitivamente no estaba preparado para una acción tan repentina de parte de ella, pero eso no significaba que no le correspondería.

– _Diosas… ayúdenla a recordar –_pensó con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y respondía a esa tímida caricia que ahora le era otorgada por los labios de ella– _por favor… necesito que regreses conmigo, ya… ya no puedo soportar más esta situación._

Como si se tratara de una novata, ella seguía los movimientos lentos y suaves con los que él la estaba guiando. Para Link era increíblemente grato sentir como rápidamente la chica no sólo parecía acostumbrarse a sus movimientos, sino que además parecía estar ansiosa por avanzar al siguiente "nivel" y profundizar lo que en un comienzo había comenzado sólo con una tímida caricia. Sin darse cuenta ambos fueron paulatinamente aumentando el ritmo que hasta ese momento habían llevado sus labios.

Ella no fue capaz de percatarse en que instante gran parte de sus perdidos recuerdos comenzaron a volver, cada momento que había pasado junto a ese joven se vio reproducido en numerosas imágenes, comenzando desde su infancia hasta detenerse en esa noche, en donde ambos se habían entregado por completo a la pasión y juntos habían descubierto el significado de una unión mágica, divina…

– Link –Lo llamó de manera jadeante entre besos desbordantes de una ardiente pasión que acaba de despertar junto con sus recuerdos.

Ninguno de los dos supo como ni cuando, pero indudablemente la situación se estaba saliendo de control, las manos de ambos recorrían sin ningún pudor, ni vacilación el cuerpo de su acompañante, aumentando considerablemente la excitación y el deseo que sólo ese apasionado beso había sido capaz de despertar.

Zelda dejo que el peso del cuerpo de Link la guiara hasta el humedecido suelo, pero ninguno pareció notar este detalle. El joven ya se encontraba sobre ella, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre el piso para mantener una casi imperceptible distancia entre sus cuerpos.

– Espera –la detuvo de pronto, casi sin aliento.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó notablemente preocupada por la expresión inquietante en rostro del joven.

Aunque la chica no tardo más de un minuto en analizar toda la situación y percatarse de un pequeñísimo detalle, Link aún no tenía la menor idea que para ella él ya no era un desconocido, seguramente era esta la duda que ahora asaltaba su mente y lo comprendía.

– Yo –empezó sin moverse de la posición aún bastante comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

– Shh –lo cayó posando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios del joven, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora– gracias… en verdad, muchas gracias por todo…

– ¿De qué hablas? –La interrogó notablemente confundido.

– Estaba equivocaba, el olvido no es la respuesta que buscaba, es cierto que hay cosas que nunca podré cambiar, errores que ya se han cometidos y heridas que tal vez nunca sanen, son todos esos dolorosos episodios de mi pasado los que quería alejar, pero sin darme cuenta… al hacerlo – continúo hablando acariciando la mejilla del chico con ternura– alejé lo más importante para mi… todos los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos se habían perdido junto con mi dolor, pero no me sentía feliz, estaba vacía…

– Zelda –susurro aún sin creer lo que escuchaba, esta vez estaba seguro, ella era la princesa de Hyrule.

– Te había perdido… pero aun así permaneciste a mi lado y volví a conocer el amor de los labios de un desconocido… es irónico ¿no?, a pesar de haber olvidado tú rostro, los sentimientos que me unían a ti despertaron cuando te acercaste a mi en medio de la oscuridad.

– Me alegra que… que al fin estés de vuelta – le dijo recostándose sobre el pecho de ella, buscando la calidez de sus brazos, de su cuerpo, escuchando la hermosa melodía del palpitar de su corazón.

– No volveré a dejar que algo me aparte de ti –le susurró acariciando los rubios y húmedos cabellos del chico.

Link cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan tranquilo en sus brazos y tan reconfortado con sus carisias que sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se fue adormeciendo. Zelda parecía también estar cayendo en el encanto del momento, pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran definitivamente recordó que todo aún no había terminado, no era momento para descasar y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

– Me encantaría poder permanecer así por siempre, pero… este no es el lugar ni el momento para ello –le volvió a susurrar dulcemente justo a su oído.

No quería separarse de ella, no ahora que al fin podía volver a sentirla tan cerca, pero la joven tenía razón, aún debían encontrar una salida, buscar la forma de regresar a Hyrule.

– Es cierto –la apoyó levantándose con algo de pereza– Salgamos de este oscuro mundo y hagamos realidad nuestros sueños.

– _Nuestros sueños _–repitió mentalmente al tiempo que se levantaba.

Avanzaron en completo silencio atravesando la oscuridad que cada vez se había más y más impenetrable, aunque ahora ninguno de los dos le temía a esa oscuridad, no mientras estuvieran juntos. Pero había algo que habían ignorado por completo, la Trifuerza que hasta el momento los había ayudado a mantenerse con vida, se estaba debilitando, su poder no podría perdurar por siempre en medio de tantas sombras, esta dimensión estaba absorbiendo su energía y junto con el, la de sus portadores.

– _Esto no esta bien –_meditó ella observando de reojo el dorso de su mano derecha, sobre la que aún se dibujaba la Trifuerza y en donde todavía brillaba con debilitada fuerza el fragmento de la sabiduría– _puedo sentir como su poder se esta desvaneciendo, si no encontramos rápido una salida esta oscuridad terminara por absorbernos._

Link notó la preocupada mirada de su acompañante, pero no fue capaz de percatarse del grave peligro que estaban corriendo a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

– Algo te esta molestando ¿no es así? –Se aventuró a preguntar– sabes que puedes confiar en mi –se detuvo para poder pararse frente a ella.

– Lo se –le confirmó con su voz algo apagada– pero no te alarmes –sonrió– no es nada importante, todo… todo estará bien –le mintió tratando de parecer convincente, de ninguna forma quería preocuparlo.

Sabía que él aún no había notado lo que sucedía, pero también tenía muy claro que ahora el tiempo se había convertido en un factor de vital importancia, si no encontraban una salida pronto no sabía que podría pasar. Zelda retomó nuevamente la marcha, Link, aún incrédulo la siguió en silencio, sabía que había algo que no andaba bien.

* * *

Un cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz que atravesaba los cristales y el gran agujero en la pared, la larga, estrecha y dañada alfombra azulada extendida a lo largo de la habitación y la brisa que esparcía el polvo del suelo, todo parecía tranquilo, estático… el último sonido que había irrumpido el ambiente había sido el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura estrellándose sobre el suelo.

– ¿Qué haces? –Se atrevió a preguntar el oscuro joven, tratando de comprender las acciones de su compañera.

– No quiero que interfieran…

– ¿De que hablas?

– Aún estamos a tiempo, nosotros podemos traer de vuelta a Link y a Zelda –le dijo sin más rodeos.

– ¿Qué? –Las palabras de la joven lo habían tomado completamente desprevenido.

– Ganondorf los a enviado al lugar en donde tú y yo nacimos, con tú ayuda puedo crear un portal hasta ese sitio… aunque no sé que consecuencias podría traernos el uso de ese hechizo.

– ¿Deseas ayudarlos?

– Tal vez si, tal vez no… no estoy segura si es lo correcto, pero si se a ciencia cierta que este es el momento para demostrar que hasta seres como nosotros somos capaces de hacer algo por otros, ahora comprendo que la circunstancias en las que nacimos no nos obligan a vivir como nuestros creador lo dispuso… él esta muerto y ahora tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestro camino –hizo una breve pausa en la que aprovecho para acercarse al joven– ¿Qué es lo decides Dark Link?

Él analizó cuidadosamente las palabras de la joven antes de decidirse a responder, para él, aún todo era muy confuso, por primera vez en su vida era libre de decidir, las cadenas que lo ataban al odio habían desaparecido, pero aun así no estaba seguro si sería capaz de cambiar, dar vuelta la pagina y empezar una nueva… había sido creado con un sólo propósito… matar.

– ¿Qué pasara si fallamos?

– Sumaremos dos victimas más al funesto desenlace de esta guerra –le respondió con simpleza.

– Sabes, si tu lo dices, ni la muerte parece tan mala –se burlo– ya lo he decido.

– ¿Y bien? –Le preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

– Debemos intentarlo, si no lo hacemos viviremos el resto de nuestra vida atados a nuestro pasado, además...

– No tenemos nada que perder –completo.

– _Es hora de volver a nacer _–pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Este sería el primer paso que darían para ser definitivamente libres. Hasta este día sus vidas no habían tenido significado alguno, pero era este el momento de cambiar esa realidad…

* * *

La joven aún seguía caminando delante del chico, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho que la obligó a detenerse de golpe.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó preocupado al verla detenerse tan repentinamente.

La princesa no le respondió, le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre su mano derecha y alarmada descubrió que era demasiado tarde, el color de su piel se estaba desvaneciendo era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer. Link se acercó a ella y posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven, quien aún le daba la espalda.

– ¿Estas bien? –Volvió a interrogarla.

– Link, debes irte ahora –le dijo con voz apagada– busca una salida y escapa de este lugar.

– ¿Y dejarte?, ¿Acaso te volviste loca?, ¡De ninguna manera te abandonare aquí!

– ¡No seas terco y has lo que digo!... ya es muy tarde para mi –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¡Nunca! –La contradijo nuevamente obligándola a girar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver como las sombras habían comenzando a absorber el cuerpo de la chica.

– Lo siento –se disculpó bajando la mirada– pero… debes continuar solo… aún hay una oportunidad para ti.

– No comprendo que es lo que esta sucediendo…

– El poder de la Trifuerza ya no es suficiente… debí decírtelo cuando lo descubrí, pero… no quería preocuparte –le explicó con más calma, observando el afligido rostro de él– ahora que lo sabes, debes irte, a ti tampoco te queda mucho tiempo.

– No iré a ningún lado –volvió a repetirle, tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos– no sin ti.

– Si no lo haces vas a desaparecer como yo estoy comenzando a hacerlo, por favor Link, vete –le rogó.

Link hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven y se acercó más a ella, acortando la casi nula distancia que los separaba.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó confundida.

– Me seria imposible rehacer mi vida si no estas conmigo, además de ninguna forma dejaré que desaparezcas –la abrazó con gran fuerza– _tú eres la que debe sobrevivir, Hyrule necesita a su reina… en muchas ocasiones no fui capaz de protegerte, pero está vez será diferente…_

De una misteriosa manera el fragmento del cual Link era portador desapareció del dorso de su mano izquierda, para reaparecer nuevamente, pero esta vez junto al de la sabiduría. Link no sólo entregó el coraje a la princesa, sino que junto con él entrego su vida, sin ese fragmento se encontraba completamente indefenso.

Zelda sintió un gran poder que de alguna manera le regresaba sus fuerzas, aún estaba confundida para el momento en que Link se separó de ella, pero al hacerlo inmediatamente cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostener el peso de si cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

– ¡Link! –Se inclinó junto a él casi inmediatamente– ¿Por favor Link respóndeme? –Lo llamó moviendo suavemente su cuerpo, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

El joven, cansado, entreabrió sus ojos para poder observar por última vez el rostro de la mujer que amaba, la chica que ahora lo llamaba desesperadamente.

– _No lo entiendo… ¿Qué pasó? –S_e preguntaba al tiempo que tomaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos y fue entonces cuando la vio, el fragmento del coraje que ahora se encontraba sobre el dorso de su mano derecha– _no puede ser _–se dijo aún incrédula– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le preguntó con voz quebrada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, el acaba de entregarle su esperanza a ella, ahora inevitablemente sería presa de la oscuridad.

– Mi vida… no tiene sentido… si tú… no eres parte de ella – le respondió, respirando entrecortadamente.

– ¡Eres un tonto, no debiste hacer algo como eso! –Lo regañó abrazándolo con fuerza.

– No estés triste… me duele… verte sufrir…

– No quiero… perderte –lo interrumpió con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto que no podía contener.

– Promete… promete que… que no te rendirás –le pidió ya casi sin fuerzas.

– Link yo…

– Promételo –insistió.

– Lo prometo… y también te juro que no importa el tiempo que pase… yo… yo nunca voy olvidarte –le sonrió dulcemente a pesar de que las lágrimas aún surcaban su rostro.

– Tú sonrisa… es… encantadora –le susurró con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, cerrando sus ojos abatido por el cansancio y el dolor– _la sonrisa que hoy me has regalado la atesorare por siempre y para siempre..._

Lo había perdido, ya no había forma de hacerlo regresar, ahora era el cuerpo de él, el que estaba desapareciendo. La chica observó por última vez el rostro del joven y para su sorpresa descubrió que este aún le sonreía, como siempre lo hizo… su corazón se vio oprimido por el doloroso sentimiento de su partida, el lugar que Link ocupaba en ese momento en su alma nunca sería reemplazado por nadie.

– ¡LINK! –Estaba desgarrada, llorando de manera desconsolada sobre el cuerpo del joven, que rápidamente desaparecía.

Se quedo ahí, sin fuerzas para moverse, abatida por un dolor infinitamente grande, por un sufrimiento del que le costaría reponerse, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que continuar, se lo había prometido y debía cumplir con esa promesa.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y ahora el joven no estaba allí, su cuerpo se había desvanecido por completo…

* * *

El portal ya estaba abierto y Dark Zelda se encargaría de que así siguiera hasta que él volviera. Dark Link se había aventurado nuevamente al mundo de las sombras, buscando a Link y la princesa, para él la oscuridad no era suficiente para cegarlo, no necesitaba ver para poder sentir con claridad cada uno de sus movimientos, no le temía a las sombras, porque el formaba parte de ellas.

– _Maldición… ¿Dónde se abran metido? –_Se preguntó impacientándose, sabía que su compañera no podría mantener abierto por mucho tiempo el portal.

Pero por más que buscaba le era imposible encontrar algún signo de vida en esa desolada dimensión, en donde durante años vivió atrapado completamente solo. Fue entonces cuando a la distancia pudo distinguir la iluminada silueta de una joven, quien parecía avanzar casi sin fuerzas.

– Zelda –susurró.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a ella, justo momentos antes de que la joven comenzara a caer agotada al suelo a causa del esfuerzo.

Zelda sintió como algo o alguien la sujetó en ese preciso instante y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su mirada viendo el rostro pálido y amenazante del joven, que era iluminado por el mismo brillo que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde esta Link? –Le preguntó él sin vacilar.

– Él… él…

Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo le fue imposible responder antes de perder la conciencia. Dark Link la tomo en sus brazos y observó el peculiar brillo que destacaba sobre el dorso de la mano derecha de ella, entonces lo comprendió.

– No conseguí llegar a tiempo…

_Debes salir de ahí, ahora._

La voz de Dark Zelda irrumpió sus propios pensamientos, parecía agotada, seguramente no podría mantener por más tiempo el portal abierto. De inmediato comenzó a correr con la joven en brazos hacia la salida.

Al atravesar el portal, suspiró aliviado y observó como este se cerraba inmediatamente frente a él. Con cuidado dejo a joven princesa sobre el suelo y volvió a levantarse para dirigir su mirada hacia su oscura acompañante.

– Hiciste un gran trabajo –le comentó aun ignorando el estado en que la joven se encontraba– ¿Dark Zelda? –La llamó al notar que ella parecía mucho más pálida de lo acostumbrado.

La joven se desplomo sobre el suelo, sin fuerzas. Dark Link, alarmado, se acercó hincándose junto a ella, con algo de brusquedad la sujetó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata.

– Lo siento –se disculpo ella, murmurando– no soy… lo suficientemente… fuerte… para estar… a tu lado…

– Estas bien, sólo necesitas descansar –le dijo cargándola.

– No… no lo entiendes –insistió ella con voz lastimosa, apretando con fuerza sus puños tratando de fingir una fuerza que ya no poseía.

– Vámonos de aquí –le dijo acercándose al gran agujero sobre la pared –luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

La chica se rindió, no existía forma de explicárselo, era demasiado terco como para aprender a escuchar. Los dos desaparecieron en medio de la tarde que en ese momento comenzaba a acabarse…

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella batalla, y sólo faltaba un día para que ella fuera coronada como la reina, absoluta soberana de Hyrule.

La joven se encontraba apoyando ambas manos sobre el marco de una ventana, admiraba el reino que comenzaba a renacer, pero que ahora parecía adormecido y tranquilo con la llegada de la noche, aun así para ella todo se veía triste y taciturno, había algo que hacía falta, algo que había desaparecido.

– Princesa ¿Qué sucede? –La interrogó la mujer muy preocupada– me inquieta su comportamiento y su salud, desde que Ganondorf desapareció has estado muy ensimismada– se acercó a ella apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tratando de captar su atención– y no es sólo eso… además ya se ha desmayado dos veces sólo el día de hoy ¿Por qué no quiere que llame algún especialista para que la revise? Me preocupa su salud.

– No lo entiendo Impa –le dijo como en trance, además parecía no haber prestado atención a las palabras de la mujer, de hecho su mirada seguía perdida en lo inmenso cielo nocturno– ¿por qué todos lo han olvidado?

– Querida… ¿aún sigues con esa loca idea? –Le preguntó suspirando cansada, ya no podía recordar cuantas veces le había insistido que todo había sido un sueño.

– ¡No estoy loca! –La contradijo apartando bruscamente la mano que la mujer aun tenía sobre su hombro– Impa, fue él quien salvo a Hyrule, él sacrifico su vida por mi… tú lo conocías… ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?... Crees que invente toda la historia ¿no?

– No es eso princesa… es sólo que si en verdad lo que dices es cierto, ¿porque el fragmento del coraje no esta contigo ahora? –Le preguntó.

Zelda bajo la mirada sin saber como responder a esa interrogante.

– Déjame sola –le pidió, se sentía frustrada de no poder demostrar la existencia del joven Hylian, la verdad es que ella tampoco conseguía entender porque la Trifuerza del coraje había desaparecido.

– Pero…

– Por favor Impa –la interrumpió– quiero estar sola.

– Como usted ordene –le dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de alejarse por el largo pasillo.

Nuevamente se encontraba sin compañía alguna, pero debía reconocer que había algo en lo que su antigua tutora tenía razón, algo le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, por alguna razón durante estos últimos días no se había sentido nada bien ¿estaría enferma?, no… tal vez era sólo el cansancio.

– No lo entiendo –se dijo de pronto apoyando su espalda sobre la pared más cercana– ¿en verdad todo fue un sueño?

Era esa la pregunta que la había estado atormentando durante todo este tiempo. Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar, todos quienes conocían al chico lo habían olvidado, nadie parecía recordar su existencia además de ella… la verdad es que a pesar de que Hyrule había empezado un nuevo comienzo el tiempo para ella seguía detenido y aunque la energía y la fuerza del reino fue recuperada, las lágrimas de su soberana seguían sin ser enterradas…

– Si tan sólo pudiera encontrarlas… sólo ellas pueden ayudarme a demostrar que todo lo que digo es cierto…

Por más que había buscado no había conseguido dar con el paradero de esas tres jóvenes, Din, Nayru y Farore, las encarnaciones de las antiguas Diosas de Hyrule… las tres se encontraban en algún sitió de este reino, el problema era el ¿Dónde?

– Link –lo llamó como tantas otras noches lo había hecho– n_o importa lo que digan los demás… tú eres el salvador de esta tierra y de ninguna manera permitiré que tú nombre quede en el olvido… te juró que cueste lo que me cueste serás reconocido como el héroe que eres…_

* * *

_Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin saber a donde se dirigía exactamente, pero de pronto se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de una conocida habitación que desde ese día no se había atrevido a visitar. Impulsada por un extraño sentimiento y con algo de temor abrió las pesadas puertas e ingreso en el sombrío cuarto, todo estaba igual como en aquel entonces… la alfombra, el trono, los escombros, el gran agujero en la pared, incluso las dos espadas y el escudo se encontraban en el mismo sitio en donde habían sido abandonas aquel día, nada había cambiado._

– _Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo… me alegra que al fin volvamos a encontrados…_

– _¿Link? –Preguntó incrédula al divisar la difusa silueta que avanzaba hacia ella._

– _Temí que me hubieras olvidado _–_le dijo con voz pausada, deteniéndose frente a la joven._

_Al fin podía estar segura que se trataba del joven, era Link quien se encontraba delante de ella, mirándola con dulzura, esbozando una radiante sonrisa._

– _Eso nunca… de ninguna forma podría olvidarte –le afirmó acercando una temblorosa mano hacia el cuerpo del joven, temía que esto no fuera más que una ilusión._

_Su mano se posó sobre el pecho del joven, en realidad estaba ahí, era capaz de sentirlo, su tacto no podía estar engañándola, no de esa manera._

– _Eres tú _–_susurró aún sin creerlo._

– _No tengo mucho tiempo –le explicó acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica._

– _Por favor, no te vallas –le rogó lanzándose a sus brazos, uniendo su rostro en el cálido cuerpo del joven– no de nuevo._

_Link correspondió ese abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza, luego de unos segundos la separó suavemente y sujetando su mentón levantó su rostro para que ella pudiera enfrentar su mirada._

– _Una pequeña parte de mi siempre estará contigo –le dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que acerca sus rostros._

_En ese momento la joven no comprendió el verdadero significado de las palabras que Link le había dicho, pero seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo y cuando eso sucediera, se llevaría una verdadera y la vez dichosa sorpresa._

_Zelda cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que los labios de él hicieran nuevamente contacto con los suyos, su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza, por primera vez después de casi un mes completo volvía a sentir la dulce caricia de los labios del joven, era una sensación verdaderamente extraordinaria._

– _Te amo _–_le murmuró al separarse– y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero tal vez este sea el adiós…_

– _No digas eso… no tienes porque marcharte…_

– _Debo hacerlo Zelda, ya no pertenezco a este mundo –le explicó sonriéndole tiernamente– sabes… te vez más linda que nunca –le comentó incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima._

_La princesa se sonrojó ante el repentino comentario del chico, pero aun así no apartó su vista del él. Fue en ese momento cuando Link, tomando las manos de la joven deposito algo sobre su palma._

– _Ten –le dijo apretando con fuerza las manos de ella entre las suyas– mi tiempo a llegado _–_beso por última vez los labios de la joven y entonces separándose…– hasta siempre _–_le susurro por última vez._

_Zelda intentó moverse, queriendo tenerlo, pero le fue imposible… él se alejaba nuevamente y su silueta de perdió en medio de las sombras… se había ido… se había marchado una vez más…_

_Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó nuevamente por su mejilla, el dolor de perderlo volvía a revivirlo una vez más._

* * *

Despertó sobresalta y al calmarse notó que se encontraba en su cuarto, completamente sola.

– ¿Un sueño? –Se preguntó entristecida.

No podía creerlo, todo había sido tan real, su cuerpo, su voz, su mirada… incluso aún podía sentir la tibieza de sus labios. Hasta ese momento no había notado que aún tenía una de sus manos fuertemente empuñadas, como si sujetara algo.

– Esto –lentamente extendió sus dedos y dejo a la vista una pequeñísima semilla– Link –susurró observando enternecida el recuerdo que le había dejado.

Cuidadosamente dejo la semilla sobre el mueble que estaba junto a su cama y se levantó. Rápidamente salió del cuarto y atravesó los oscuros pasillos del castillo llegando hasta el único cuarto de la gran edificación que no había sido restaurado y decida ingresó en el, avanzó lentamente recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, que se encontraba tal cual como la última vez había estado allí.

– Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir –le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

– Tú –dijo volteando rápidamente, alarmada.

– No temas, no he venido en busca de problemas –se apresuró a decir, sin moverse de la oscura esquina en donde se ocultada.

– Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Le preguntó aún desconfiada.

– Olvidar –le respondió separando su espalda de la pared, comenzando a avanzar hacia ella– es patético ¿no lo crees?, tú y yo hemos sido sobrevivientes de una era oscura, y ahora… estamos solos.

– No te comprendo, ¿Dónde esta Dark Zelda?

El oscuro joven levantó el objeto que sostenía sobre su mano derecha para que ella pudiera verlo con mayor claridad. Zelda observó cuidadosamente lo que él le estaba mostrando y no tardo más de dos segundos en reconocer el objeto.

– No puede ser –la sorpresa era claramente reflejada en su rostro– esa tiara… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Nada que no puedas imaginarte –le respondió ocultando el sufrimiento que le traía el recordar.

Se detuvo a unos tres metros de ella y observó la tiara que llevaba consigo.

– El olvido no es la opción correcta para acabar con el dolor…

– Tú no eres quien para decirme nada –la desafió inmediatamente– he venido a dejar atrás mi pasado, pero eso no significa que este huyendo de él.

– ¿Piensas marcharte? –Le preguntó luego de un largo y prolongado silencio.

– Haré un largo viaje, pero algún día regresaré al lugar donde todo comenzó, por lo que esta despedida sólo será un… hasta luego –finalizó volviendo a retomar la marcha.

Dark Link pasó junto a la joven sin siquiera mirarla, ella por su parte sólo giró para verlo alejarse y perderse entre las sombras de una noche que estaba terminando, un nuevo día estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

– A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido… te deseo suerte, y te doy las gracias por haberme salvado en aquel entonces – murmuró sabiendo que tal vez él ya no podría escucharla.

Luego de eso, la chica abandonó la estancia, llevándose consigo la Espada Maestra, que hace semanas había sido abandonada en ese lugar por orden de ella.

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación estaba por comenzar, y todo el pueblo del castillo estaba ahí para presenciar el gran momento, aunque no sólo eran ellos, también otras razas de distintas partes de Hyrule se habían hecho presentes el día de hoy, para ser testigos de lo que todos llamarían la nueva era, porque era esta ceremonia con la que al fin se cerraría un largo capítulo para la historia de este reino, dando lugar para el comienzo de uno nuevo…

– Antes que todo –inició la joven alzando la voz, para que la gran multitud pudiera escuchar con claridad sus palabras– les prometo que luchare para que un episodio tan oscuro como el que Hyrule tuve que enfrentar hace algunas semanas no vuelva a repetirse, es hora que dejemos atrás nuestro pasado, pero ello no significa que olvidemos a aquellos que entregaron sus vidas para que este sueño se hiciera realidad.

Impa comenzó a preocuparse, Zelda parecía muy segura de sus palabras, pero la mujer temía que fuera a cometer un gran error delante de todos esos habitantes. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a interrumpir lo que ya había dado comienzo, pero alguien la detuvo sosteniendo una de sus manos, volteó alarmada encontrándose de frente con una joven de mirada pasiva y largos cabellos azulados.

– Nayru –dijo aún incrédula al verla.

– No temas Impa, la princesa sabe perfectamente que es lo que esta haciendo y diciendo, es hora de que todos conozcan al héroe que durante años se ha mantenido en las sombras.

– Entonces… el relato que ella me contó hace ya cuatro semanas es… ¿cierto?

– El cambio de estación traerá consigo muchos otros cambios –esta vez fue la voz de otra joven la que interrumpió en la conversación, se trataba de Din.

– Y una nueva vida que ya ha sido gestada –ahora era la pequeña Farore la que se acercaba.

– ¿Zelda está…? –Comenzó a preguntar, pero fue incapaz de completar la oración.

– La Trifuerza del coraje ya ha sido heredada a la futura descendencia –dijo la joven de cabellos verdes sonriendo.

Impa se vio obliga a volver a sentarse, la impresión que la noticia le había causado había sido muy grande. Los oráculos permanecieron junto a ella, escuchando atentamente el relato de un niño que fue bendecido por las Diosas y vivió una larga y difícil travesía, no sólo para descubrirse a si mismo, sino que para convertirse en el hombre que estaría destinado a salvar el reino. Fue ese día, en el que la leyenda del héroe del tiempo pasó a la historia. Y sería esa misma leyenda la que crecería con el paso de los años al igual que la pequeña semilla que sería plantada delante del templo del tiempo para recordar a ese joven que había cambiado el destino del reino por completo.

Aquella leyenda que no sería desgastada por el tiempo…

**.-.-. Fin .-.-.**

Chan chan XD!, y bien ¿Qué les pereció?, u-u que pregunta más tonta, es obvio que esto esta terrible XD!, pero bueno -.- es lo que hay… de todas formas espero que este final alternativo no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía y de redacción como el verdadero.

De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto, y de corazón espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Se despide atte Zilia-K

**:') Que tiempos aquellos cuando escribía esta historia ¿por qué nadie me dijo que este capítulo final era endemoniadamente largo? XDDD! Tarde como una hora en leerlo, entre que leía y arreglaba acentos y cosas por el estilo X'P**

**Como en aquel pasado cuando subí este final alternativo no pude agradecer nada, ahora que lo estoy volviendo a subir quiero agradecer infinitamente el apoyo que todos me dieron en esta "casi interminable" historia, ¡cielos! después de los 30 capítulos cualquiera se cansa XD jajajajaja y esto tiene como 39 más prologo, epilogo y un montón de caps extras :S y el último que escribí hace poco… ¿Qué locura no? Escribir un capítulo extra de un fic que termine hace muchos años XD!, pensé que nadie lo leería. Y aún así hay gente que aún recordaba esta historia :')**

**Bien, dejando de lado toda la melancolía y los recuerdos XD, quiero dejar por escrito un especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que comentaron este final… muchas gracias a Dialirvi, Nayru Tonks, El angel de la oscuridad, Fox McCloude, Galia V, lagenerala, sweet fairy, Cary15, SoulTalim15, x-Mapachita-x, linkzel s, ZL, Sir Vrolok y Dimencio, en verdad muchas gracias, sé que fue un laaaargo camino hasta este final alternativo XD y el otro final de verdad y en verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestía de leer todos esos capítulos y comentar este, sé que muchos de ustedes ya no verán este mensaje, porque han pasado años desde que este fic terminó :S, pero aun si no llegan a leer esto, espero que mis sinceras agradecimientos los alcancen donde sea que estén hoy ^-^.**

**Con cariño de despide Zilia-K**


End file.
